totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wodny wyścig z niespodzianką
Tori: Witajcie moi drodzy widzowie. Nawet nie macie pojęcia jak wygodnie można tutaj żyć. O.. Masuj dalej. Okazuje się, że Hank masuje ramiona prowadzącej. Hank: Nie jestem tym zadowolony. Tori: Nie pytam cię o zdanie! A właśnie. Nasi kochani uczestnicy mieli okazję być na plaży. Odbyli sobie imprezkę, zobaczymy jej efekty. Szopy musiały pozbyć się pierwszej osoby z drużyny – Ellen. Tak Niemka musiała odpaść. I to jej słownictwo. Co się wydarzy i jak potoczą się ich losy? Zobaczymy w dzisiejszym odcinku Wyspy Totalnej Porażki – Nowi Na Wyspie! Hank: Pff Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po przepięknej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, ukamienowaną ścieżkę, plac wraz z dwoma przyzwoitymi chatkami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Kamera gwałtownie spada w dół pod wodę, gdzie Cassie oraz Noel w strojach kąpielowych szarpią się o to kto zabierze skarb. Dyskretnie za stanik zaczepia się haczyk wciągając dziewczynę ku górze. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Na łodzi znajduje się Davis oparty o barierkę. Wymiotuje z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Marcus z całej siły ciągnący za wędkę oraz kręci kołowrotkiem wyławiając Cassie wpadającą w jego ramiona. Wyrzuca ją za burtę. Nagle wyskakuje w ich stronę groźny miecznik ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera mknie przez las gdzie z jednej strony Ember próbuje zaimponować Richardowi a Dominica wręcz się przysysa do niego. Nieoczekiwanie sprowokowane zwierzęta atakują obie dziewczyny, które uciekają z przerażenia. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Rozbawiona Ari pojawia się przed Richardem, który mimo wszystkie uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Oboje wydają się rozbawieni dopóki nie pojawia się Sasqaczanakwa. Oboje zaczynają przed nim uciekać w stronę wodospadu. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Joqline stojąc na skraju skalpy próbuje sięgnąć w stronę tęczowego motyka. Nagle na nią wpadają i zlatują prosto w dół. Na pieńku Ellen wykonuje swoje codzienne poranne ćwiczenia gdy wszyscy wpadają prosto na nią. Nieoczekiwanie na lianie zaczyna lecieć Rouse. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Liana się zrywa i zaczyna się turlać prosto na nieświadomego Oliviera próbującego pomóc dziewczynie. Wpada i kręcą się chwilę aż uderzają o toj-toj z którego wypada Poul z papierem toaletowym i spuszczonymi spodniami ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Widok przenosi się na stołówkę gdzie wgapiona Catalina pożera wręcz wzrokiem Hanka. Cilia ją delikatnie szarpie by się ogarnęła jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie reaguje. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ '' Kamera sunie w lewą stronę, gdzie Leila oraz Rocky siłują się na rękę i dziewczyna triumfalnie rozkłada go na deki. Kamera natychmiast sunie na plażę plażę. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Przy zejściu na plażę siedzi z nosem w książce Georgia. Pod nos Billy podsyła jej kwiaty oraz prezenty. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast odrzuca prezenty. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na pomoście Lorenzo przegląda sobie swoją śliczną buźkę w jednym lusterku po chwili kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego lusterka odbijającego jego ochrowy szal. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Na końcu pomostu Hernando z kamerą ustawioną prosto na niego z mikrofonem oraz głośnikami chce je odpalić gdy nagle pomost nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i wszystko wpada do wody elektryzując chłopaka. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Uradowany John siedzi obok Nikity. Oboje się rumienią i chcą się pocałować, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje pociągnięty przez Pedra tracąc równowagę. Kamera oddala się ukazując wszystkich uczestników zebranych przy ognisku ♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa pokazując na głównym planie tabliczkę z Obóz Muskoka z niedokładnie doczepionym zdjęciem wyspy z logiem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie. Przy ostatnim gwiździe zostaje zdmuchnięta. Domek Szopów Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Minął kolejny dzień. Tylko Szopy spędziły czas w swoim domku. '''Olivier: '''Co za bałagan , no co to za bałagan ma być? '''Hernando: '''Ziom to jest moje i spadówa od tego. '''Olivier: Ty jesteś niewychowanym barbarzyńcą. Hernando: 'Ziomal zostaw moje rzeczy. ''Nagle budzi się Cassie i Leila, które nie mogą znieść smrodu. '''Olivier: To jest przerażające! Nagle szczypcami wyciąga coś z jego łóżka. Olivier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ona naprawdę wymaga nieco opieki. On jej tutaj nie dostanie. Zapach rozniósł się po całej chatce i dziewczyny zerwały się z nóg. Cassie: Błe. Co to za zapach! Zatyka sobie nos. Leila: Miałam gorsze. Nie jesteś lepszy Hernando. Zdejmuje swoją skarpetę, a Cassie i Olivier mdleją. Hernando: '''Hoho, czuje ,że mam konkurencję. '''Leila: Chyba nie powinnyśmy ich gazować. Rouse: Gazujcie, gazujcie ! Odstraszcie złe istoty z kosmosu! Hernando: Zapodawaj ze mną ziomalko, chyba jej odbiło. W mózgu się coś przewróciło i do chrzanu się zrobiło. Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń): Gostek jest spoko, ale jego tzw. rap, nie za dobry. Leila : 'Nie dzięki , ja nie zapodam. A tak właściwie to gdzie są pozostali ? Las Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png '''Ember: '''Cóż to jest? Czy to trucizna? ''Chwyta za butelkę. 'Ember: '''Wypije to , to jest moja ostatnia nadzieja. Ma dusza kona w objęciu miłości , lecz miłość ma nie zazna spokoju . ''Otwiera butelkę i łyka. 'Ember: '''Oszukana ! Zdradzona. ''Pada na ziemię, po chwili podnosi się i wyciąga rękę. '''Ember: Nie ugnę się . Moje cierpienie nie ma końca, a ja muszę odejść. Pada i nie rusza się przez chwilę .Zza drzew scenkę obserwował Richard, który podszedł do niej. Richard: Wspaniałe przedstawienie. Zaczyna bić brawo. Ember (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Co on tutaj robi, to zamknięta próba. '''Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Dziewczyna ma naprawdę wielki talent. Dziwie się czemu ona bierze udział. 'Ember:'Hej, nie można mieć prywatności? '''Richard: Wybacz mi, ale to było wspaniałe. Pomaga jej wstać z ziemi. Ember: Dziękuję, to naprawdę miłe. Richard: 'Szkoda, że twój talent się tutaj marnuje. '''Ember:'Czy ja wiem? Może ktoś mnie zauważy? 'Richard:'Na to możesz liczyć. 'Ember (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Co za niezręczna scena. Jan a niego nawrzeszczałam. '''Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ona wspaniale okazuje swoje emocje. Co za dziewczyna. Richard : 'Naprawdę. To było cudowne przedstawienie. Domek Ptaków Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png ''Chłopacy włamali się do domku ptaków i grzebali im w rzeczach . 'John : '''nie powinno nas tutaj być ! ''Cały drżał ze strachu . '''Pedro : Mój kochany paziu . To jest nasz cel. Marcus : Jeśli tylko coś znajdziemy i wykorzystamy przeciwko nim. Otwiera torbę Cassie. Marcus: '''Pamiętniczek, no to będzie nocna lektura. '''Pedro: Ja mam coś ciekawszego. Pokazuje mu to co jest w torbie. Marcus: Na serio ? jak ona to przemyciła? Pedro: Umie grać. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń):'To jest zbyt cudowne ! Cassie, Georgia strzeż się. Twoje plany nam się przydadzą. A konkretnie to mi. Musze się pozbyć mojego niby wspólnika. '''Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń):'To oczywiste ,ze mu nie ufam i nie ze wszystkim się z nim dzielę. Informacja to ważna rzecz i trzeba wiedzieć jak ją wykorzystać. Plaża, po imprezie Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Wszyscy leżą i śpią, kilku siedzi przed ogniskiem '''Rocky: Co myśmy robili ? Ja jestem wykończony i głowa mnie boli. Chwyta się za głowę. Billy:'''To były moje upojne chwile. '''Georgia: Że co ! Nic takiego nie było! Rocky: Ciszej... Odchodzi od dwójki i idzie się napić wody. Georgia: Ty masz w końcu zrozumieć! Zostaw mnie w spokoju, albo licz się z tym,że na kolejnej eliminacji zostaniesz wykopany! Podchodzą Lorenzo i Davis Lorenzo: ' Hej , kiedy śniadanie? '''Davis: ' To ty możesz coś jeść? '''Georgia: Nie wiem kiedy ! Zostawcie mnie w spokoju! Nagle od tyłu tuli ją Ari. Ari:'''Ja cię pocieszą. Daj kamienia! '''Georgia: Nie ma nikogo normalnego! Georgia; 'Wbij sobie do głowy ty psychopatyczny człowieku, że ja nie będę twoja ! ''Odrzuca dziewczynę i odchodzi. '''Billy (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zaczynam sadzić, że mnie nie lubi. Ale ja si nie poddam. Wiem! Billy: Napisze jej wiersz! Davis ze śmiechu zaczął pluć wodą. Lorenzo: Ej, nie po kurtce. Davis: Wy mnie rozbrajacie. Ty chcesz jej wiersza napisać? Billy: Tak, to będzie dowód mojej miłości. Davis: '''Pamiętaj, że ona lubi róże i natręctwo. Ona to kocha! '''Billy: A ja ją zostawiłem ! Kochanie zaczekaj! Wstał i pędem pobiegł za nią. Lorenzo:'''Posłałeś ją w paszczę lwa. '''Davis: A co mi tam, niech ma jeszcze ubaw. Lorenzo: Pewnie. Davis:'Ty lepiej zobacz się w lusterku. ''Podaje mu lusterko i widzi odbicie swojej twarzy. Widać dziwna krostę. Zamiera w bezruchu. '''Lorenzo: Co to jest? Ari: 'On jest słodki i włochaty. ''Zaczęła go drapać i ścisnęła. '''Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ciekawiej być nie może. Psychopata goni za swoją miłością , a teraz ta wycisnęła mu pryszcza. Czy spotka mnie coś lepszego. Haha ! Lorenzo (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Dlaczego ja? '''Lorenzo: Jak ty mogłaś mi to zrobić! Jak! Tymczasem na brzegu plaży. Catalina: '''Och, to była zabawa. '''Cilia: No, wspaniała. Położyły się na piasku. Catalina: '''Szkoda ,że nie ma tutaj Cassie i Ember. Zgrana byłaby z nas paczka. '''Cilia: '''Szkoda, że trafiłyśmy do innych drużyn. '''Catalina: No, one to mają styl i byłybyśmy nierozłączne! Cilia: '''Gra się jeszcze nie skończyła. '''Catalina: To nie tylko gra, to jest przygoda! ‘ Nagle wstała wskazała na wchodzące słońce. Catalina: Wygram ta grę! Nagle fala wody wpada na nią. Cilia się śmieje. Cilia: '''Choć, mam tutaj ręcznik. '''Catalina: Dzięki. Nagle słychać głos Tori i wszyscy biegną w stronę portu. Port Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Tori: Wow, co to za fajne statki. O rany! Są gotowe? Bucky: 'Pytam się ponownie? Dlaczego nie operuję kamerą. ''Zanurza go w wodzie. '''Tori: '''Cicho i zrób to. Zaraz uczestnicy przyjdą. '''Ari: My tu czatujemy! Wyskakuje spod pomostu. Tori: Rany, jak mnie wystraszyłaś. Lorenzo: '''Nie tylko ciebie. '''Nikita: Możemy już zacząć. Mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty. Na przykład lenić się! Billy: 'Wiersz, wiersz. '''Georgia: '''Więc co dzisiaj robimy? ''Nagle z wody wychodzi Bucky. '''Bucky: Gotowe, a ja nigdy nie będę się tym zajmował. Rouse: A co to? Bucky: 'Nie ruszaj! ''Nagle spada s powrotem do wody. '''Olivier: Nikt mu nie pomoże? Wyciąga pomocną rękę i w tym samym czasie Cilia. Cilia: Ow.. Olivier: Ja . Przepraszam… Tori: 'Nie będziecie mi się rozczulać ! Wchodzić na statki. ''Wszyscy wchodzą do swoich motorówek. Zaczynają je przeglądać. '''Cassie: A jak one się uruchamia? Tori: Normalnie, kluczyki, silnik .. Cassie: '''Właśnie o to mi chodzi! Nie działa! '''Tori: Naprawdę nigdy bym na to nie wpadła. Wszyscy westchnęli. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Typowe. Dokładnie wredna jak Chris. '''Hernando (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Ziomy , ja chce na imprezkę , a nie rajdować po morzu ziom ! '''Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Chyba się zakochałem. Nigdy nie znałem tego uczucia ! Tori:'''Macie za zadanie dopłynąć do wyspy Iksos, położonej w tamtym kierunku. Potem gdy dotrzecie. Do wyspy wykradniecie dla mnie małą pamiątkę z wioski dzikusów. Pamiątką tą jest kapelusz przywódcy. Jest bardzo ładny i chce go mieć! '''Pedro: I mamy ryzykować życie dla spełnienia twojej zachcianki? Tori: Mniej więcej tak. Pedro:'''Lubię ryzyko. To mi wystarczy. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Boje się. Tori: '''Te łodzie są dla waszej dyspozycji. Ja życzę wam powodzenia ! i wielu trupów. '''Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dziwnie to brzmi, ale wyzwanie to wyzwanie. Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jeśli tylko mnie tkną, poczują mój nowojorski styl przetrwania. Nie dam sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Lorenzo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Myślicie ,że on zejdzie? Dominica (W pokoju zwierzeń): Mój Richard jest szczęśliwy! Chyba coś sobie uświadomił! Wyścig wodny Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Obie drużyny wystartowały. Rouse: '''Płyńmy, ku chwale ziemi! Zestrzelić ich! '''Cassie: Płyniemy i nie dekoncentrujcie nas. Zaczyna strzelać w stronę drużyny ptaków. Noel: Na pewno nie dam wam satysfakcji. Wyjmuje małe miny z kurtki i rzuca w stronę łodzi szopów . po chwili wybuchają . Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Nie wiadomo kogo można spotkać na swojej drodze, więc lepiej się ubezpieczać. '''Rocky:'Mocny towar. 'Davis : ' Trzymajcie się przyśpieszamy! '''Dominica: Dajmy czadu! Juhuu! Ciągnie za wajchę i ich łódź przyśpiesza. Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Wychowałem się na morzu, więc wygrana to kwestia czasu. '''Nikita: '''Nie podoba mi się to! '''Marcus: Mini bomby tak? Daj mi działko na chwilę. Zdejmuje mini działko. Marcus: Przyśpiesz tym. Rouse: Ja mam pomysł! Wyskakuje z łodzi. Cassie: Staram si , ale ta łódka nie wyciśnie więcej. Catalina: Nie ma prawie paliwa. Marcus: Więc mam tylko kilka strzałów. Zaczyna celować w silnik łodzi drużyny ptaków i bezbłędnie trafia. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ha , to było banalne. Polowałem na większe sztuki. Myślicie, że skąd mam bliznę. Ember (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Ma szczęście i tyle. ''Łódź ptaków zwalnia, a Szopy ich wyprzedzają. '''Leila: Narka loserze! Rocky: '''Co wyście zrobili! '''Billy: Trafił, trafił! Georgia: '''Noel potrzebuję narzędzi masz jakieś? '''Noel: Łap! Rzuca w nią narzędziam. Cilia: Ostrożniej. Georgia zaczyna naprawiać łódź, ale nagle na pokład wskakuje Rouse. Rouse: '''Teraz cię mam! '''Lorenzo: Oh noł! Chwyta za Lorenzo i rzuca się z nim w wodę. Ari : Popłynę za nią! Łii! Wskakuje też do wody. Dominica: Co te idiotki robią! Georgia: 'Odpalaj. Powinno zadziałać. '''Rocky (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Ha, niby ona umie to naprawić. 'Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Oby nic się Lorenzo nie stało. Odpalają łódź i płynie dalej. Drużyna Szopów dotarła na wyspę. '''Richard: Ja będę pilnował łodzi z Ember i Olivierem. Marcus: Nie ma czasu , więc ruszamy ! Nagle o brzeg dociera druga łódka. Wyspa Iksos Plaża, blisko wioski dzikusów Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png W innej części wyspy ląduje Ari wraz z Rouse i Lorenzo. Ari: Gdzie my jesteśmy? O kokosy! Lorenzo: '''Powietrza!!! '''Rouse: Różowa landrynka nie może oddychać ! Szybko! Lorenzo: Nooo! Zaczyna mu robić usta - usta. Ari bierze w ręce dwa kokosy. Ari: To nie pora na buzi - buzi! Zaczyna tłuc kokosem o żółwia. Lorenzo (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Mam je bakterie na języku. Nigdy tego nie domyję! '''Rouse: Rouse utrzyma kosmitę przy życiu! Ari: Ja! mleczko! Zaczyna pić sok z kokosa, gdy nagle jacyś dziwnie przebrani ludzie mierzą ich włóczniami. Ari: O, takim czymś babcia kurom łby odrzynała. One biegały bez głowy! Rouse: A ja tyle żyłam w nieświadomości! To pewnie regenerujący się gatunek! Lorenzo: No to jestem ugotowany. Związują ich i zaprowadzają do swojej wioski. Przy miejscu cumowania Rocky: Dotarliśmy w końcu! Las Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Cassie: To był dobry pomysł! Marcus: '''Mogłem zostać przy łodzi. '''Cassie: Nie marudź, idziemy. Popchnęła go lekko, a on wpadł w pułapkę. Cassie: O rany! Nikita : Ty dziewczyno lepiej uważaj! Cassie: Myślisz, że nie zauważyłam tej pułapki? Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń):'jest wredna, ale niech nie sabotuje zadania! '''Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Wiem, że to nie było miłe. Ale przez tego typa odpadła Joqline! jestem tego pewna. Nie zasługiwała na to! '''Marcus: Ech, muszę się jakoś. Wyciąga nożyk i wychodzi z pułapki. Tymczasem John zaczyna panikować. John:'''Cienie, złe mroczne. Nie powinnyśmy iść dalej! '''Pedro: Co ty bredzisz? Nagle widać jak liny związuję Pedro, Cassie, Johna i Leilę. Leila: Co to ma być! Tubylec: Mamy obiad. Zaczyna masować się po brzuchu, po czym wychodzi więcej ludzi z jego bandy. Marcus chwyta za Hernando i ucieka z nim za krzaki. Cassie: Typowe. Zaraz, nie ciągnijcie tak! Hernando: I co my. Zatyka mu usta. Marcus: Cicho... Po paru minutach odchodzą z złapaną drużyną. Marcus ' Mam pomysł. '''Hernando (W pokoju zwierzeń):'W planowaniu to jest mistrzunio ! 'Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Jeśli mi się uda, to zyskam sojusznika. A on przyda mi się do mojego planu eliminacji najsilniejszych graczy. Mam na myśli Pedro o Cassie. Haha . Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Tymczasem u Ptaków, które poszły inną drogą. 'Noel ' Ruszajmy! '''Cilia: Hmm, czy jest coś czego nie masz w swojej kurtce? Wyciąga więcej kanapek, które sprzedaje innym. Rocky: Ale opłatę masz za wysoką. Noel: Interesy muszą się kręcić. Dominica: Przedsiębiorczy, lubię takich. Nagle wypiękniałeś. Noel: Richard jest bogatszy. Dominica: Racja. Po chwili namysły kupiła od niego, ale nagle strzała przebiła jej kanapkę. Dominica: Co to było? Noel: Nie mam. Nagle w szyje dostaje strzałką usypiającą. Rocky:'Wszyscy. ''Nim się spostrzegli zostali uśpieni wszyscy i zabrani do wioski. Wioska dzikusów Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Widać jak w kotle siedzi wiele osób z drużyn. '''Cassie: On jest na wyciągnięcie ręki. Zaczyna grzać mocniej. Lorenzo: '''Nie pisałem się na saunę. '''John: Oni nas chcą ugotować. Ja nie wiem co mam robić! Pedro: Ucisz się! Leila: Krzykami nic nie zdziałamy! Rocky: Chętnie bym ich. Leila: Opanuj się. Dominica: On ma rację! Nagle wrzucają do gara pokrojone warzywa i leją więcej wody. Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Skończę jako zupa. Nie na to liczyłam. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń):'To jest okropne, oni nas zjedzą. Nagle tubylcy rozeszli się do swoich domków i zaczęli spać. Po chwili widać skradającego się Marcusa z Hernando. 'Marcus:'Daj mi chwilę. Zaczął koziołkować i skakać. Po czym chwycił za kapelusz i rzucił w stronę Hernando. '''Marcus: Zabierz go. Ten mu odmachał i pobiegł w stronę statków. Marcus:'Teraz czas na. Ucieczkę! ''Łamie pale przy kotle, wskakuje do niego i turlają się w stronę statków. '''Cassie: A ty, jak? Marcus: Trzymajcie się! Zaczęli się kręcić, po czym tubylcy się obudzili i rozpoczęli pogoń. Ponownie na plaży , ucieczka z wyspy Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Ember: Myślicie, że im się coś stało? Richard: Nie jestem pewien, ale nie przejmujmy się innymi. Siada bliżej niej. Olivier: O, jakie to mile. Podobacie się sobie! Ember: Nie! Richard: '''No coś ty. '''Olivier: Pewnie, ale będę uprzejmy i się nie spytam co się stało. Nagle słychać odgłos kręcącego się kotła. Ember:'Co to jest? '''Catalina:'Coś leci w naszą stronę! Odpalał łódź! 'Georgia:'Pewnie. Nagle wielki czarny kocioł ląduje na plaży . 'Rocky: '''Ruszajcie się. '''Lorenzo '''Pomocy! '''Georgia: '''Co się stało? ''Nagle z buszy wychodzi kilkudziesięciu dzikusów. '''Cassie: Ruszajmy! Hernando: '''Czekajcie! '''Nikita: Co za powolny człowiek. Nagle koło niej ląduje włócznia. Nikita: 'Ruszajcie, ruszajcie! ''Po chwili dobiega do łodzi i odpływają z wyspy. Tak samo jak drużyna ptaków. 'Cassie: '''Nie ma paliwa . '''Rouse:'Zostaniemy tutaj na zawsze! Pomożecie mi w badaniach! '''Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie no, co to za porąbane zadanie było. John:'Nie chcę spędzić tutaj całego życia. ''Nagle płynie wielki prom. 'Tori:'I nie spędzicie. 'Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Pierwszy raz cieszę się na jej widok. 'Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Nie zawiodła nas. '''Tori : '''Więc, komuś udało się zabrać kapelusz? '''Leila: Więc były komplikacje i ... Hernando: '''Ja z pomocą Marcusa zdobyłem kapelusz! '''Tori: Naprawdę, o jaki śliczny ! Wygrywacie to zadanie i waszą dzisiejszą nagrodą będzie te 10 pudeł pizzy. Coś normalnego do zjedzenia. Lorenzo : '''No to po mnie .. '''Dominica: Znowu, ta drużyna jest do bani. Billy: Wierszyk. Nagle wysunęły się podesty i zawodnicy weszli na łódkę i popłynęli w stronę wyspy. Eliminacja Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Tori: Witam was moje drogie ptaszki. Musicie się pożegnać z kolejną osobą. Kto to będzie? Głosujcie proszę! Catalina (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Przykro mi, ale nie pasujesz tutaj. '''Dominica (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Hmm idiota czy laluś? '''Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Proszę ,żebyś tylko ty wyleciał! Rocky (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie ma dla ciebie miejsca na tej wyspi ! Billy (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Wiersz, muszę napisać wierszyk. Tylko o czym? Wiem! '''Lorenzo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ała, wszystko mnie boli. Mogła mi pomóc! Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń): Niestety to twoja ostatnia chwila w telewizji. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Bam, bam, bam, bam! Tori: 'Więc mam wszystkie głosy. A żołędzie dzisiaj dostanie Davis. '''Davis: '''Oczywiście. '''Tori: '''Cilia i Catalina. '''Cilia: '''Cieszę się. ''Tuli się do Cataliny. '''Catalina: Ja też się cieszę. Tori: 'Noel, Rocky i Georgia. Też jesteście dzisiaj bezpieczni. ''Podchodzą i odbierają swoje żołędzie. '''Tori: '''Więc został nam Billy, Dominica, Lorenzo i Ari '''Dominica: '''Czego wy ode mnie chcecie? '''Davis: Ty już wiesz! Spojrzał się na nią, a ta strzeliła focha. Tori: 'Dominica, jesteś bezpieczna jak i Ari. ''Rzuca im żołędzia. '''Tori: Zostały nam dwie osoby. A ten co przechodzi do kolejnego odcinka to … …. … … … … …. Billy! Lorenzo przykro mi, ale musimy się rozstać. Lorenzo: Nie, to wszystko przez ta dziewczynę i was! Noel: Nie wytykaj palucha, bo jeszcze ktoś ci go zabierze. Tori: Armata czeka na odstrzał! Rocky: 'Nareszcie ktoś porządny! ''Tori podchodzi z Lorenzo do armaty. Chłopak wchodzi do niej. '''Tori: '''Chcesz coś jeszcze powiedzieć? '''Lorenzo: Tak, nie jestem landryną i lubię dziewczyny! Nagle z hukiem został wystrzelony z wyspy. Tori: To było dziwne. Ale trudno. Piękny i boski przystojniak odpadł z tej gry! Ale szczerze, to nie ma szans mi dorównać. Co nie ludzie? Pewnie. Ari: Do kogo ty mówisz? Tori: Wynocha mi z kamery. No , więc to koniec i zapraszam na kolejny odcinek Wyspy Totalnej Porażki – Nowi Na Wyspie! Klip specjalny Widać jak leci Lorenzo, ale trafia w nocy w ta sama wyspę . Lorenzo: ' Nie no, znowu tutaj wylądowałem! ''Nagle podchodzi tubylec i go rzuca do kotła. '''Lorenzo: Zaraz czekajcie! Tubylec: My głodni, ty posiłek! Lorenzo: Jestem zbyt piękny, żebyście mnie gotowali. Zaczęli z nim biec do lasu. Lorenzo: Nie!!! Znika w ciemnościach i pokazuje się księżyc. Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie - Odcinki